First Yullen
by I-Love-Anime0
Summary: Yaoi Don't like don't read. Yullen AllenxYuu . Kanda is new at school and Allen has a crush on him what will happen when he finds out. Please R&R. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I've quit writing I really have to focus on school. I'm very sorry.
1. New School, new friends?

This is my first Yullen sorry if any of the characters are OC. I know that the name sucks but since this is my first Yullen why not name it that? Okay anyway on to the story, Oh and I Do Not Own DGM. If I did Kanda would never wear a shirt and Lavi would always have his hair down.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~At School~

Kanda got out of Tidolls car. "Goodbye Yuu-kun." Tidoll said. "Don't call me by my first name." Kanda said to his foster father. "Have a good day Yuu-kun~" "Whatever." Kanda said and walked into the school to get his class schedule and to find his new locker when he walked in the first thing he saw was a red head running around looking for something or someone. Kanda just ignored him and started looking for the office. "Hi there." Kanda turned and saw that the red head was talking to him. "What do you want?" Kanda said "Well you just look like your new here, are you looking for the office if so I could get you to where it is if you want." Kanda thought for a moment 'I could find it by myself… but I would probably get there faster if he shows me.' Kanda sighed and said "Fine I'll follow you." and Lavi got him there in 3 minutes and waited for Kanda to get his class schedule and his locker number. "Let me see your class schedule I could show you where your classes are if you got any of the same classes as me." Lavi said. Kanda gave the piece of paper to Lavi and waited for Lavi to finish looking at it. "Hey we got all the same classes together, oh and by the way I'm Lavi what's your name?" "Kanda." "What's your first name Kanda?" "Yuu Kanda that's my name but don't ever call me by my first name got it." Kanda said. "Sure thing, Yuu-Chan~" Lavi said in a sing-song voice. "Didn't I…" Kanda got cut off because Lavi cut in to say "Alright follow me and I'll show you were your locker is and were our first class is Yuu-Chan." Lavi said and after he showed Kanda were his locker was they both head for the class room because the bell rang.

~In Class~

"Okay roll call." Iruka-sensei said. "Alto Saotome, Lavi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Allen Walker, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Echizen Ryoma….(I'll give a cookie to anyone that knows what anime series the people besides anyone from DGM are from) Minna! Today we have a new student his name is Kanda Yuu, please stand up and say hi to everyone Kanda-san." "Che' Hi minna." Kanda said. Allen turned around to see who this Kanda person was and when Allen saw him you could see a tint of pink covering his face. 'Wow he is cute.' Allen said to himself. "Class went by really fast right Lavi?" Allen said. "Yea it did well see you tomorrow Allen." Lavi said.

~At Allen's House the next day~

Allen just got out of the shower and is getting ready to go to school and then his phone rang while he was putting on his shirt. "Hello?" Allen said. "Hi Allen it's Linalee." "Oh hi Linalee. What's up?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall after school." Linalee said. "Sure, oh there's this really hot new kid named Yuu Kanda." "Really? So you like him?" "Yea, you should see him, I wish you went to the same school as me and Lavi." Yea me too, well I have to go school's starting soon, bye Allen." Bye Linalee." Allen said, Allen finished getting dressed and headed down stairs he saw Timcanpy lying on the couch next to Cross who's passed out 'He probably drank to much last night.' Allen thought. Timcanpy saw Allen going in to the kitchen to get something to eat before he went to school so Timcanpy jumped off the couch and followed Allen. Allen heard something behind him so he turned around and saw Timcanpy just sitting there. "Hi Timcanpy are you hungry too?" Allen asked the little yellow puppy and Timcanpy just started waging his tail. "I'll take that as a yes." Allen said and Allen gave Timcanpy some dog food and gave him some fresh water to drink and then he left for school.

~Later At School~

"Hi Yuu-Chan~" Lavi said in a sing song voice. "Don't call me by my first name Baka Usagi!" "Aww don't be so mean Yuu-Chan." Lavi said. "So Yuu-Chan do you like anyone yet?" "No why would I, I just came to this school yesterday, che'." "Can I ask you a question Yuu-Chan?" "Che' " Okay, are you gay?" "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?!" "Well it's just... you just seem gay." "Che' well I'm not gay!" "Hi Lavi!" Allen said walking to them. "Oh hi Allen, this is Yuu-Chan." Lavi said pointing to Kanda. "H-hi K-kanda." Everyone ignored the stuttering Allen was doing when talking to Kanda. "Che' hi moyashi." "Moyashi? What's a moyashi?" Allen asked. "It's a bean sprout." "What? I'm not a bean sprout!" "Ha-ha it's because he's so short right?" "Hey! I'm still growing." Allen said. "Whatever." Kanda said trying not to smirk at Allen while Lavi was laughing at Allen. "It's not that funny Lavi." Allen said pouting. 'He kind of looks cute pouting… wait what am I thinking I'm straight!!' Kanda said to himself. "Well see you later I got to go to my locker before the bell rings." Allen said. "Bye Allen!" Lavi said "So let's go wait in the class room for class to start Yuu-Chan." "Whatever." Kanda said.

~After School~

"Bye Moyashi-Chan, bye Yuu-Chan." Not you too Lavi~." Allen whined. "DON'T USE MY FIRST NAME BAKA USAGI!!" after Lavi left Allen turned to Kanda and asked "What does baka usagi mean Kanda?" Kanda sighed "It means Idiot Rabbit, Moyashi." "Oh, and my name is Allen baKanda!" Kanda stared at Allen his eyes a little wide shocked that anyone every talked back at him like that. "Anyway are you taking the bus to Kanda?" "Yea." "Oh, do you want to sit together?" Allen asked, Kanda just stared at him then after a moment of thinking Kanda said "Sure."

~On The Bus~

"So Kanda do you have any siblings?" "Why are you asking Moyashi?" "I'm just trying to have a conversation jeez and the name is Allen." Allen said Kanda was about to say yes but Allens cell phone started ringing "Hello?" "Hi Allen where are you right now?" "I'm on the bus right now." "Oh okay are we still going to go to the mall later?" Kanda can kind of here Linalee on the phone so he got closer to Allen and said "Hi." Allen said "That was Kanda that said Hi Linalee." "Is that the boy you said was Hot!?!" Kanda just stared at Allen and you could see a tint of pink covering his face. Allen hung up on Linalee and his face was bright red. 'Oh this is so embarrassing I can tell he heard her oh~ he's going to think I'm weird because I'm a guy and I like him. What I'm I going to do!?' Allen asked himself.

Alright so tell me if I should continue this story or not. **REVEIW?**


	2. Yuu Kanda

Thank you to IzumiHyuuga, CrimsonWings28, SeikaDragon, AnimaeGoddess, and Kanda-is-all-I-want for your reviews. =) I will update if I get at least 5 or more reviews.

I Do Not Own DGM.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2

_{Flashback_

_"Is that the boy you said was Hot!?!" Kanda just stared at Allen and you could see a tint of pink covering his face. Allen hung up on Leenalee and his face was bright red. 'Oh this is so embarrassing I can tell he heard her oh~ he's going to think I'm weird because I'm a guy and I like him. What I'm I going to do!?!' Allen asked himself.}_

Kanda's at home sitting in his room on his bed thinking about what happened on the bus, he hears his house phone ringing but he ignores it so he continues thinking about what happened on the bus and what this Linalee girl said keeps repeating in his head, "Is that the boy you said was Hot!?!" then Kanda starts pacing for a couple of seconds then decides to go down stairs and he sees his two foster brothers watching a soccer game. Marie looks over and sees Kanda coming down the stairs and said "Hi Kanda, what's wrong you don't look so good." Daisya not paying attention to anything but the game notices Marie said something. "Huh, oh yo Kanda wanna watch the soccer game it will make you feel better from what ever is bothering you." Daisya said. "How would watching soccer help anything you idiot." Kanda said. "Oh, Yuu-kun your friend Lavi called. I thought you weren't feeling well since you didn't look so good when you came home today so I told him that you would call him back later because you were in the shower." Tidoll said. 'How does that idiot rabbit know my phone number?' Kanda asked himself. "Che' fine I'll go call him back right now." Kanda said and walked passed Tidoll and went into the kitchen. He grabs the phone off the table, sits down and presses the redial button and waits for someone to pick up. "Hello?" "Is the baka - I mean Lavi there?" "Yes who may I ask is calling?" the unknown person asked. 'God this person is annoying with all the questions, can't he just give the phone to the baka usagi?' Kanda asked himself. "Tell him it's Kanda." "Alright hang on." Kanda can hear the unknown person yelling for Lavi to come to the phone and he can hear Lavi saying "Alright I'll be right there Panda-jiji!" 'Panda-jiji?' Kanda thought. "Hey Yuu-Chan~, what's up?" Lavi said. "I heard you called baka usagi, what did you want?" Kanda asked. "Huh, oh yea I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out like come to my place or maybe go to the mall?" Kanda thought for a moment then said "Fine I'll meet you at the entrance to the mall, I got to tell you something anyway." "Sure, alright I'll meet you there in 10 minutes okay?" "Yeah, bye." "Bye Yuu-Chan~." Lavi said in a sing-song voice.

End of Chapter 2

Some people might be wondering where's Chaoji? Right? Well he's not in this story because I don't like him, oh and in this story Marie isn't blind. **REVIEW?** And to all the people that reviewed last time please tell me if I did better with this chapter. Also remember that Linalee and Allen are also going to the mall wonder what will happen when Lavi and Kanda see Allen and Linalee there? And also please tell me which is the right way to spell Linalee, Leenalee, Lenalee or whatever.


	3. The Mall part 1

Thank you CrimsonWings28, xNorix, Caithdean, Kanda-is-all-I-want, and RoseKurenai for your reviews. Once again I will update once I get 5 or more reviews. R&R. =)

*Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DGM. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this story. And I Don't own the songs I used for Linalee's, Allen's, Kanda's and Lavi's ring tone.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3

_{Flashback_

"_Hey Yuu-Chan~, what's up?" Lavi said. "I heard you called baka usagi, what did you want?" Kanda asked. "Huh, oh yea I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out like come to my place or maybe go to the mall?" Kanda thought for a moment then said "Fine I'll meet you at the entrance to the mall, I got to tell you something anyway." "Sure, alright I'll meet you there in 10 minutes okay?" "Yeah, bye." "Bye Yuu-Chan~." Lavi said in a sing-song voice.}_

Linalee got off the bus, walked up her driveway and into her house. She knew her brother was at work so before she called him to let him know she was home like she did everyday. She went up stairs and walked into her bedroom to get a clean set of clothes once she got them she went to the bathroom took off her uniform and got in the shower. 15 Minutes later she turned off the water, got out of the shower and put on her clothes then she open the bathroom door and went downstairs. Once downstairs she headed towards the living room to get her cell and she called her brother. There was no answer so she left a voice message she said "Hi Nii-San I was just calling to tell you that I'm home from school call me back please." Not even a minute later her phone started to ring.

_"Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine"(1)_

Linalee answered her phone "Hello." "Hi Linalee~, I'm glad my wonderful little sister is home safe and sound!" Koumi said. "Yes Nii-San I'm safe by the way could you take me and Allen-kun to the mall today?" Linalee asked "Ah… I'm really sorry but I'm super busy at work and won't be home until 9 o' clock tonight but there is some money in my room use it for you and Allen-kun to get to the mall and I know that you wanted to cut your hair so take some more money and go ahead and cut your hair the way you wanted to Linalee." "Arigato Nii-San goodbye." Linalee hung up and went to go get the money then she called Allen to make sure he didn't forget that they were going to the mall.

(With Allen)

The school bus finally got to Allen's house and stopped, Allen got off the bus and walked up the driveway and into his house. When Allen got through the front door he took off his shoes, hung up his coat and laid his backpack on the couch next to Timcanpy who was sleeping until Allen walked through the door. Allen still had a light blush covering his face. He walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water and tried to forget what happened on the bus and how embarrassing it was that Kanda found out that Allen thought he was Hot. Just thinking about what happened on the bus made Allen's face more red from embarrassment anyway after Allen got a glass of water he walked into the living room took a seat on the couch and turned on the television. He started watching RH Plus until his ring tone for his cell started.

"_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to commend  
He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied  
So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?  
The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay"(2)_

"Hello?" "Hi Allen-kun, you didn't forget that we were going to the mall today did you?" Linalee asked. "Wha.. Uh yea kinda sorry." "Ugh well it's okay just come over to my house then we will walk to the bus stop to take the bus to the mall okay?" "Yea, sure just wait a couple of minutes I'm going to take a quick shower and change out of my school clothes then I will come over 'kay?" "Alright see you in…" "Umm.. Maybe 20 minutes 'cause I have to walk to your house so…" "Okay, see you then Allen-kun" Allen hung up and headed up stairs to get clean clothes then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. 5 minutes later he came out of the bathroom with black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a black baggy jacket and he walked down stairs feed Timcanpy and then let him go outside then Allen walked over to the front door and put on his converse sneakers and left to go to Linalee's house so they can go to the mall. 10 minutes later Allen was about to knock on Linalee's door but the door opened before he could and Linalee was standing there wearing a plaid skirt, black T-shirt with a white slightly baggy jacket and wearing white Nike sneakers. "Hey Allen, lets go 'kay?" "Yeah let's go." Allen said. While Allen and Linalee are waiting for the bus to come Linalee asked "Hey Allen how's Timcanpy doing I haven't seen him in awhile has he gotten any bigger?" "Huh yea Timcanpy is doing fine, yea he has gotten slightly bigger from the last time you saw him. You should come over soon to see him I think he misses you." Allen said. "I would love to see him again!" Linalee said with a big grin on her face. "Oh here comes the bus Linalee." "Uh huh." Linalee said just as the bus stopped. Allen and Linalee got on paid the bus fee and then took a seat.

(Meanwhile at the mall)

"Huh I wonder where he is? We said we would meet each other at the entrance to the mall in 10 minutes but it's been about 30 minutes or so. Hmm maybe I should call him." Lavi said sitting on a bench in front of the mall. Lavi pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kanda's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

(With Kanda)

Kanda was still at his house because Tidoll asked him to put all his dirty clothes in the washing machine before he leaves so as Kanda finished gathering all the dirty clothes he headed down stairs and he couldn't hear his cell phone's ring tone.

"_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away"(3)_

Kanda came back up stairs to get his phone to leave and opened his phone to call Lavi to tell him he will be there in about 5 minutes or so but the words '1 Missed Call' popped up on the screen he pressed the view button to see who called him and noticed it was Lavi. Kanda called Lavi back

(Back with Lavi)

"_I am really special 'cause there's only one of me!_

_Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me!_

_When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song!_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long~!_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'm so happy~ I can barely breath!_

_Puppy dogs and sugar, frogs and kittens, baby teeth!_

_Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy It's hardcore happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore._

_Ha, ha, ha, ha_

_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me, happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy._

_I can't do this, man. I'm not happy._

_I am really special, 'cause there's only one of me look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me!_

_These are my love handles, and this is my spout, but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out!_

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave I am happy, I am good, I am…_

_I'm outta here! Screw you!"(4)_

"Hello?" "Hey I had to do something so I'm still at my house but I'm leaving now so I guess just wait inside at the food court 'kay?" "Alright Yuu-Chan~ bye." and Lavi hung up and went inside to went for Kanda.

(Allen & Linalee)

3 minutes after Lavi left the front of the mall to go wait for Kanda inside the bus pulled up and stopped to let everyone off. Allen and Linalee were happy to finally get there the first place they were headed to was to get Linalee's hair cut_(5)._

So hope all of you that read this liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think. Yay Koumi is finally in the story. Oh if you want to know what the skirt looks like that Linalee is wearing I'll be putting the link on my profile and also check out the other link that I'll put there too of Lavi ring tone. =)

_(1)Linalee's ring tone's song is __Watch me Shine by Joanna Pacitti__._

_(2)Allen's ring tone's song is __Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation__._

_(3)Kanda's ring tone's song is __Headstrong by Trapt__._

_(4)Lavi's ring tone's song is __Happy Song by Liam Lynch__._

_(5)Right now Linalee's hair is long like in the all the episodes until it's burned off in that one episode but in the story she's cutting her hair and she'll have the same hair as in the very last episode._


	4. Update

This is just an update, also the last update.

I'm so sorry to say this but I've decided to quit writing on this story as well as my other stories. I have to focus on school I'm gonna be a junior next year and I've got to focus on my studies. But if anyone would like to continue any of my incomplete stories you are more than welcome to, but I would appreciate it if you would tell me if you wish to continue it. I would like to read it ^.^

Anyway once again I would like to apologize to all the people who has read my stories and wished for me to continue them. I would also like to thank all my readers it made me verry happy to know that people actually like my stories.


End file.
